The Fellowship and The Witches
by darkfirenekokit
Summary: LotRCharmedTWitches BOOK crossover The Charmed Ones and The TWitches end up in Rivendell during the councel, I doub't that this has been done, but it's kinda the basic someone dropped into Rivendell thing.


** The Witches and the Fellowship**  
  
A/n: Disclaimer I don't own Charmed, TWitches, or LOTR. This is a one shot and will never be changed so don't bother telling me too. This is based on the book so don't tell me what I've done wrong cuz I was using the book to write this. Don't mind the typos because I had to type this whole thing in one night, 2-10. (It was my book report and was due the next day.)  
** Prologue  
  
** Boston  
"Come on Cam!" Alex whined, "If we don't hurry we'll be late, and you know that Ilena hates lateness!"  
The Twitches, Cam and Alex, were heading to Coventry Island for a ceremony of some sort. It had been four years since their Initionation, and they had already earned their wings. "Did Ilena tell you why we're supposed to come?" Cam questioned her sister.  
"No, she just said not to be late or we would be little toads, and that it was a surprise," Alex exclaimed, exasperated.  
"Ready!" Cam called, dragging her duffle bag into the living room of their small apartment. It was near the collage that they both attended, Boston Collage, where they were studying to be physiatrists, to help people like all witches were drawn to do. "Have you got your herbs? Stones? And necklace?' Alex asked, patting her golden half moon charm and looking at the velvet satchel that was always at her waist.  
"Yep, as if I ever don't," Cam replied, picking up her micro-mini backpack that she always had and fingering her golden sun charm.  
"Ok, then let's hit the road," Alex said.  
The two sisters prepared for the basic spell that would take them to Coventry, each getting out a rose quartz crystal and some mugwort, the traveling herb. Meanwhile, all the way across America, three other witches were preparing to leave.  
  
San Francisco  
"Piper, Phoebe, hurry up!" Prue called up the stairs, "Ilena will have a fit if we aren't on time for her graduation."  
"We're ready" Piper exclaimed, "Come on! Let's go!"  
The three sisters prepared the spell to transport them to Coventry.  
  
Boston and San Fran  
If the Twitches or the Chosen Ones had listened carefully, they would have heard each other's voices intertwined. Five voices chanted, "By the sun or moon, we'd like to travel. By the power of earth and wind, take us to Coventry Isle." There was a flash of lighting and the winds picked up, in both houses. Then the five women were gone.  
  
** Part 1: Rivendell  
**  
"The ring must be destroyed, here and now!" Gimili exclaimed as he rushed towards the ring and crashed his axe down.  
At the exact moment that the ring was struck, the sky opened up and let five people fall. Two of those people spread wings and swooped to catch the other three. They caught all three people. When they touched down, the wings retracted and they set the other three down. All five looked around nervously, one spoke up, "Umm, Hi?!? I'm Apolla, but call me Cam," Cam said, "and this is my sister, Artemis, call her Alex," Cam looked at her sister, who had a look of intense concentration on her face, meaning she was reading someone's mind. Cam followed her example and focused on the other new comers.  
'God, Ilena's gonna kill us, we're late! Shoot, and I wanted to meet her family,' the long-haired one thought, worriedly.  
"In that case, color us met," Cam said, somewhat smugly, everyone but the long-haired new comer and Alex looked at her curiously.  
"You're Ilena's cousins?" the long-haired one asked, Alex and Cam nodded, "I'm Prue, these are my sisters, Piper and Phoebe."  
Alex suddenly gasped, drawing all of the attention to her. "Th-that ring, it has thoughts, and it's thinking 'my master calls. I must return to my master.' Its aura is kinda like Uncle T's, only more confused." Alex looked at her sister and grinned, "Ya know, we've never tried out our spell on an inanimate object."  
Alex and Cam moved towards the ring, but were stopped by one of the pointy eared people, "What are your intentions with the ring?" he asked, "and how can you hear something that has no voice?"  
"We just wanna reveal it's true self. Nothing big," Alex exclaimed.  
"It doesn't have a voice, only thoughts. We're witches; we can read minds, among other things." Cam added breezily.  
"Let them do their stuff," Piper piped, "On Coventry, they're known for their good will."  
"I sence no ill will in them, Elron," and old bearded man told Elron, "It might be beneficial to let them 'do their stuff,' I see no harm in it."  
"I trust your council, Gandalf. You may proceed," Elron said.  
The two young women took their places on either side of the ring. They gripped their charms and chanted, "We are the children of day and night, we command you to reveal yourself in all your might. But if you harm just one, let the will of the moon and sun be done." The ring glowed briefly before words appeared on the side. The witches all looked bored, like they had expected more the happen. The middle earthlings all looked amazed and slight scared of the power the two girls had.  
"Wow, did you write that spell?" Phoebe asked.  
"Yeah, but it's not the whole spell, we have parts for Miranda and Ilena, love and power. With the whole spell, we can peer into someone's soul. By the way do you know where we are, cuz, Dorothy, we ain't in Kansas no more."  
"We have absolutely no clue where we are. But I seriously doubt that wherever here is, it isn't on Earth." Prue said.  
"Hey, dude, where are we?" Alex asked one of the pointy eared people.  
"This is Rivendell." He answered, "I am Legolas, and may I ask how you managed to get here."  
"A spell with too much power, I think," Cam said, "And where's Rivendell, is it in America?"  
Legolas looked shocked, "Do you not know that you are in Middle Earth? And I have never heard of this America that you speak of." Hearing this, the five witches fell over anime style.  
Everyone turned to look at what had caused the loud 'thump' Gandalf looked slightly amused. "Please tell us this is a just a cruel joke. I mean not heard of America, everybody has." Cam moaned, "Ilena you can let us out now!"  
"This is no joke," one of the humans said, "you are in the 3rd age of Middle Earth, and have unexplained dropped into our secret council. And how are we too know that you were not sent by Sauron?"  
"Hey, we're still trying to figure out how we got here!" Prue protested, "It probably has something to do with that stupid ring!"  
'I am NOT stupid!!' Cam and Alex heard to ring protest whiningly, causing them to burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" everyone asked.  
"Prue insulted the ring," Cam gasped between laughs, "You should have heard it, 'I am not stupid' it was hilarious," Cam imitated the whiny ring perfectly. Everyone just blinked, looking a little like owls.  
Cam and Alex controlled their laughter and Alex muttered, "I need to meditate, this is just too weird," and walked over to the forgotten luggage.  
Alex pulled out her CD Player and plopped the head set over her ears, everyone could hear the faint strains of heavy metal. She sat on a railing, pulled an herb out of her pouch, and sniffed it. (It was lavender) "Amazing," Piper muttered, turning to Cam, "isn't meditation supposed to be quite?"  
"For Alex, that is quite," Cam replied.  
"I think it would be best to rest for the day and meet again tomorrow," Elron said, "I wish to talk to the ladies, please."  
'Alex,' Cam t-mailed her twin, 'out of wonderland, Elron wants to talk to us.'  
'I'm in the middle of meditation,' Alex replied.  
'Now, or I'll burn you're CD Player!' Cam mentally told her twin.  
"You wouldn't!" Alex yelped out loud, quickly covering her headset with her hands.  
"I would." Cam said, making the CD Player smoke to show that she was serious.  
"OK, OK, exiting wonderland," Alex announced, floating her CD Player back to her back pack, the Middle-Earthlings just stared at this exchange, "Can we get this over, I'm bored."  
"Certainly, well, I think we would all like to know where you came from, more about you, and maybe how you got here," Elron said, "Also, of your abilities and intentions."  
"Sure, we'll start," Alex offered, "You can call us one of two names, for me, they're Alex or Airtimes, for my CD burning sister, they are Cam or Apolla."  
"We came from Boston, America, but we were heading to Coventry Island. That's where most witches live. We quite honestly don't have any idea as to how we got here. I think that it had to do with a power over- load, because all 5 of us we casting the same spell at the same time, and if the ring's power flared, then the spell would have drawn us to the greatest power source." Cam cut in. Alex butted back in, "Yeah, anyway, our powers are telecknetics, mind reading, flame-throwing eyes, eye that can blind, we get premonitions, and we have heightened senses. We have to intentions, but we ain't evil, most witchty people have this urge to help people."  
"Us next," Piper blurted cheerfully, "We're all sisters, and witches, from San Francisco, America, and mostly the same Cam said."  
"Our powers aren't quite as extensive as the twins, but I get visions of the future, Piper can stop time, and Prue is telekinetic." Phoebe announced.  
"The gift of foresight is valuable," Elron commented.  
"Well, sometimes, it can be down right annoying," Alex exclaimed.  
'Cam, I'm bored," Alex told her twin, "I'll be off hacking into people's minds.'  
'Brief me later,' Com mentally giggled.  
"Hello, Earth to twins!" Prue was waving a hand in front of Cam's face.  
"Huh?" Cam landed, "Oh, sorry I was thinking."  
"Well your back," Prue said, "Elron and the others would like to see a few demos of our power, TWitches first,"  
"Fine," said Cam, "here goes," Cam levitated her backpack to herself and dug through the contents; she came out with a piece of pager, which she lit on fire. Cam then looked Elron in the eye and blinded him momentarily.  
"That was odd," Elron said when her regained his sight, "but it proves that you do not lie."  
"Next up, Prue!" Cam said enthusiastically.  
Prue simply put Cam's bag back with the rest of her luggage. Piper asked, "Someone shoot something at me." One of the elves complied, shooting an arrow at the witch; she stopped it about 10 feet away from her.  
"And I can't exactly make my visions come, they just do," Phoebe logically told the crowd.  
"Dude," everyone turned to face Alex, "It's just an axe, stop obsessing. You're axe is broken, now get over it!"  
"But it's my favorite axe," Gimili whimpered.  
"Let me fix it," Alex sighed as Gimili hugged the remains of his axe closer. To his horror, the axe lifted its self into Alex's hands.  
Alex concentrated on the axe, her eyes were smoking, and the metal melted into its slick deadly form. "Thank you!" Gimili shouted, hugged his reclaimed axe, "Thank you so much!"  
Alex simply said, "You have issues."  
"Father, shall I show the guests to their rooms now?" a feminine voice said, startling everyone into reality.  
"Please, Arawin," Elron told his daughter.  
"We'll ask our questions tomorrow," Piper said.  
"That will do nicely," Elron said.  
The Next Day  
"It's not like her to sleep this late," Alex said, "I'm worried"  
"Shut up and let me sleep!" a half-awake Cam whined.  
"No! Get UP!" Alex commanded, "It's one in the afternoon!"  
Cam shot up. "I'm up!" she cried, pulling on the robe Alex had passed her. It was the robe from her initiation, 4 years ago.  
"We'll get to council faster if we fly," Alex urged, as they spread out their wings and flew to where they had first met the Middle-Earthlings. 'Who were you talking to?' Cam asked. 'Ring, we were working on getting him to pull away from that Sauron dude,' Alex replied, 'Ring's actually quite nice.' Alex switched into a pilot type voice, 'Please put all trays and chairs into an upright position until we have landed.' Both girls carefully landed.  
"I see that the sun has finally risen," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.  
"Ha. Ha." Cam was still too tired to be made fun of, "How about the Q and A session starts now."  
"This may sound a little rude, but what are you?" Prue asked Elron.  
"I am an elf," Elron answered.  
"Whoa! Awesome!" Alex exclaimed, then she turned on the ring, which she had set on the pedestal, "Stop laughing, what would you say if I had told you that man had walked on the moon!" there was silence from the Middle-Earthlings, "I thought so!" Alex stuck her tongue out at the ring.  
"You know, for being a psychologist and 20," Cam lectured, "You are surprisingly immature."  
'Hmmp,' Alex thought grumpily.  
"Umm, what are Frodo and Gimili?" Cam asked, ignoring her sister's grumpy mood.  
"Frodo is a hobbit, and Gimili a dwarf," Elron replied.  
"Cool!" Piper piped, "Can you tell us a little of your history, maybe some stuff about the ring?"  
"I can tell that," Frodo stood up.  
After about three hours, and a break for a late lunch, everyone's questions had been answered, except one, what would they do with the ring? "It must be taken to Mt. Doom and be destroyed!" Gandalf exclaimed, banging his staff on the ground.  
Alex ran up to the pedestal and put her hands over the ring, much like one would cover a child's ears. "It'll be alright, don't worry. It's not your fault that you're evil." Alex comforted, she turned on Gandalf, holding the ring tightly, "Now you've made him cry! Bad wizard!"  
"Hold it!" Cam cried, "Now, Sauron made the ring, and the ring gives him power, but what if the ring refused to give him power any more, then we could destroy Sauron and let the ring live. Alex could keep it."  
'That'd be cool, because Alex is nice to me and Sauron is really mean to me," the ring said.  
"That may work, but, the ring would have to directly reject Sauron, while Alex was there. Also, what would happen if the ring were to corrupt Alex?" Elron thought aloud.  
'I don't corrupt my friends!' the ring huffed.  
"I know you don't," Alex soothed, "you aren't evil." Many eyebrows were raised at this, but Alex and the ring ignored them.  
"To get Alex that close, we would have to keep up the façade that someone was going to destroy the ring," Gandalf said, "someone that is not Alex, Cam, Prue, Piper, or Phoebe." Everyone nodded, understanding the logic.  
"I will take the ring," Frodo said, "But I do not know the way."  
"You have my sword," Aragon said.  
"You have mine as well," Boromir added.  
"You have my bow," Legolas said.  
"You have my axe," Gimili announced, "my sweet beloved axe."  
"You have my staff," Gandalf said.  
"You have our magic," the five witches told Frodo.  
"With that settled, the eleven members of the fellowship will leave tomorrow" Elron said.  
"Hey, you aren't leaving without me" a voice called, "I won't leave Master Frodo to be hurt or anything!"  
"Indeed Samwise Gramgee," Elron said, "even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not?"  
"Don't forget us!" another voice called, "You'd have to tie us up in sack to stop us!"  
"Then the 14 members of the fellowship will leave tomorrow," Elron merrily said.  
"'Ello, I'm Sam, this is Merry and this here is Pippin," Sam said, bowing slightly, "We already know who you are, we've been listening in too long," he mumbled, Cam and Alex grinned. "Let's get ready, OK?" Prue said and everybody left to get ready for the journey.  
The five witches all shrank their stuff so it would fit into their small backpacks. The TWitches changed out of their robes and went to bed.  
The Next Morning  
Cam and Alex both woke up around dawn and changed into traveling clothes, which consisted of old Doc Martens, jeans, and T-shirts. They put all of their shrunk stuff in a small backpack, so they each had one, and then left to find the other witches. When they found the Charmed Ones, they were all still sleeping. 'Shall we?' Alex t-mailed her twin.  
'We shall' Cam replied. Both girls spread their wings and started flapping, creating gusts of wind, successfully waking the three up.  
"Stop!" Prue yelled, grabbing on to her bed.  
"You ruin our fun," Alex pouted and retracted her wings, Cam did the same.  
"Here, to put your stuff in," Cam said handing each of the now awake sisters a small backpack.  
"Thanks," Phoebe yawned, "Now go torture other people, please." Cam and Alex cheerfully waved and walked out of the room.  
'Watcha gonna do?' Cam t-mailed her twin.  
'Work with Ring, you?' Alex thought.  
Cam replied, 'I'll go with you.'  
When they started talking to Ring, they realized that Ring had been under Sauron's control for to long and Ring thought of him as Ring's only choice. 'But my master is more powerful then me, he's my master,' Ring told them.  
"OK, don't think master, thing friend or power channel," Alex instructed.  
'Yeah, because I channel my power through something, right?' the ring clarified.  
Alex nodded and then said, "I've got to go, bye!"  
'Bye,' the ring called, Alex waved.  
'Come on,' Alex told her sister, 'I smell breakfast'  
'Then let's go!' Cam replied.  
The girls entered the dining hall, everyone was already there. "Hey!" Phoebe called, "Hurry up, we leave in an hour!"  
"Um hm," Cam nodded as they sat down and ate a large breakfast.  
  
An Hour Later

"Everyone ready?" Gandalf asked, everyone nodded, "Then we best set out."  
  
**Part 2: The Journey  
**  
The hobbits each had a big bag and the witches each had their small bags, everyone else had little or no baggage. That night, the Middle- Earthlings were amazed at how much the girls kept in their bags, and how well Piper could cook. They were also pleased that because of the twins, flint was unnecessary. They continued traveling for a couple of weeks with no incidents, until they decided to rest and teach the hobbits and witches how to fight with a sword, the Charmed Ones were already fairly good with the sword and learned quickly, the twins, not quite as good. "Left, right, block, good." Aragon instructed.  
"There's a storm coming," Pippin said, "See the dark cloud that's coming."  
Gimili told Pippin, "That's no cloud, it's moving against the wind."  
"It's birds, black birds, and lots of them," Cam informed them.  
"Hide!" Boromir cried. Everyone ducked for cover.  
When the dark cloud passed, after circling three times, and Piper asked, "What were those things?"  
"Crows, spies for the enemy." Aragon informed the group, "The passage to the south is being watched, so we only have two choices. We can travel through Moria or the Pass of Caradhras."  
"If we went through Moria, we would be welcomed like royalty!" Gimili declared.  
"I would travel through Moria only as a last resort," Gandalf told the dwarf.  
"We must pack up and leave either way," Boromir pointed out.  
"I would much prefer the route above ground," Frodo timidly said.  
"The ring bearer has decided, the Pass of Caradhras it is." Gandalf declared. The group set of with lots of grumbling from Gimili.  
After about and hour, the large group reached the base of the mountain. "Well, let's go. Alex can go first, I'll go last. Gimili, Legolas, Piper, and Phoebe behind Alex. The hobbits behind them and Prue, Aragon, Gandalf, And Boromir in front of me." Cam ordered, nobody argued and everybody got in place.  
Alex and Cam were melting snow while Prue and Piper were freezing and moving any small avalanches that occurred. Suddenly, everybody stopped and a few people bumped into each other. Cam craned her neck to see why they had stopped. When she could not see past everybody else, Cam unfurled her wings and flew over everybody's heads. 'What's wrong?' Cam silently asked her sister as she landed.  
"That," Alex answered, pointing to a huge pile of snow. "Wasn't there before. Someone used a spell, I could faintly hear the words on the wind."  
'We could fly over it,' Cam suggested, knowing that it probably wouldn't work.  
'We could, but carrying people would slow us down and we'd be sitting ducks. Also, taking the tower apart would take too long and be too dangerous." Alex reasoned.  
Cam turned to the rest of the group, "we have to go back. We can't get past this tower because we don't know what's on the other side."  
"Let's go then," Phoebe said.  
Cam was about to agree when Boromir spoke up, "It's too late, we should camp here tonight."  
"If that's the case, then we should cast a heat spell on the area." Piper said, "The Book of Shadows has a spell that increases heat in the area of a 40 foot pentagon."  
"What is 40 foot?" Aragon asked.  
"It's about eight body lengths," Prue estimated.  
The three sisters summoned The Book Of Shadows and performed the spell, "Take this power and warm us, use this energy to heat us with no fuss; on this month of the Growing Moon and the day of Mars!" they chanted in unison, throwing ginger and peppermint into the wind.  
As soon as the area increased in heat, everyone took off their extra cloaks and jackets. "Let us go to sleep now," Legolas said.  
"We'll make dinner first," Piper said, busying herself with the food while Alex made the fire.  
About an hour later, everyone was asleep, except the Charmed Ones. "I wonder if Leo knows where we are." Piper said.  
"I doubt it, he'd be here if he did." Phoebe responded, then giggled, "It would be some prime Dan-less time."  
"Stop it!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Why haven't we tried to calling him?" Prue asked.  
"Hmm, don't know, how 'bout we try tomorrow," Piper answered, "But first, bed now!" she commanded, clapping her hands together.  
The three went to sleep quickly.  
  
The Next Day  
When everyone had woken up and eaten breakfast, Prue explained to the group about white lighters and that they were going to try to call Leo. "But we don't know if we can, so we're just gonna try," Piper said, then she suddenly yelled, "Leo, if you can hear us, do something for us, get your white lighter butt down here!"  
A white swirling portal appeared next to the girls and a man stepped out. "Hey girls. How's it been?"  
"Pretty good, thanks Leo," Piper hugged Leo, "You? How's death been treating ya?"  
"Pretty well, as well as death can be," Leo replied.  
"Excuse me, but we have to go if we have any hopes of reaching the bottom of this mountain by night fall," Aragon interrupted.  
"Leo, can you orb us to the bottom of the mountain?" Phoebe asked.  
"No problem, everyone has to be touching," Leo told the large group, putting his arm around Piper's waist and taking Phoebe's hand.  
Once everyone was holding hands, Leo orbed to the bottom of the mountain, near the entrance to Moria. "I wish to enter the mines soon, before midday," Gandalf said.  
The company set off, Piper, Alex and Leo were talking at the back. "What's all this about?" Leo asked.  
Alex and Piper explained a brief history of the ring and Middle Earth. They also explained the point of their quest and Cam and Alex.  
Everyone stopped and looked up at the large, stone, door-like structure. "There is a password, but I can not remember it and the clue is written in ithildin, mirrors that only reflect the moon light." Gandalf muttered, "And it is day, so we shall have to wait."  
"Not quite," Cam said, "Alex?"  
Alex nodded, taking off her moon charm and held it up to the wall. The charm started to glow and characters appeared. "It says 'The Door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.' I can not remember the word of entry, but I will," Gandalf sighed and sat on a rock.  
"Do you mean that you brought us here with no clue as to how to enter when we could have taken the Gap of Rohan" Boromir yelled.  
"Yes, I did, for the Gap of Rohan leads us much to close the Isengard," Gandalf stated calmly, "And if you continue to yell, I will not be able to recall the password."  
Boromir turned, scooped up a rock and threw it angrily into the pond that was behind them. "Don't," Frodo commanded, "That pond frightens me."  
Just as Gandalf jumped up and exclaimed, "I've got it! Mellon!" the pond started to bubble. The door opened.  
"Now you shall see the great hospitality of the dwarfs," Gimili announced, "We shall be welcomed with great feasts."  
The scent of death reached Cam's and Alex's noses, 'Oh, no,' they both thought at the same time.  
"Uhh, Gimili, I don't think they're in a very welcoming mood." Piper said.  
"This looks like a grave yard, made by Orcs!" Legolas announced, kneeling next to a body, "And I doubt that they have left."  
"We should get out of here," Aragon announced, everyone walked out, only to see a great monster in the pond.  
"In! In!" Phoebe yelped, running toward the cave, she wasn't quick enough, a tentacle wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards the water. The tentacle was forced off by magic and everyone made a mad dash to the cave, they made it just in time as the roof collapsed just behind them.  
  
"Leo, she's bleeding. Heal Phoebe," Piper commanded.  
Leo walked over and healed the gash on Phoebe's arm. Phoebe looked up to see several concerned faces staring at her in the meager light provided by the twins' charms and Gandalf's staff, "Thanks, Leo. Now, let's go!" Phoebe said.  
The group set off and for about three hours, they encountered no set backs. When they reached a fork, Gandalf was baffled. "Gandalf, something is fallowing us," Frodo worriedly informed the wizard.  
"It's just Gollum, he has been trailing us for many days," Gandalf said, then clapped his hands and pointed to the archway on the right, "It is that passage!"  
"You remembered?" Pippin asked.  
"Most likely not," Cam said, "The air just isn't as rank in that passage." Gandalf nodded.  
The fellowship set off, traveling for about four hours until they can to a large room, with a vast area unlit. "It's night, we should rest here," Leo slightly timidly announced .  
"Indeed it is," Gandalf said, "How did you know?"  
"I'm an angel," Leo shrugged.  
That night, Leo kept watch and woke everybody up at dawn. After a quick breakfast, they started off. They took the north arch way, which lead them down a wide corridor. As they rounded a bend, they saw a half open door, light filtered out of the room. In the center of the room, there lay a table, half covered with a white slab. "It looks like a tomb," Frodo muttered.  
Gandalf bent over the table and read the runes engraved on it, "'Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,' he is dead then, I feared as much."  
Gimili sat heavily next to tomb, the rest of the company stood around him in silence. Gandalf walked over to a large book, picked it up and brought if over to the table, where he set it down gingerly. "This appears to be the record book, it may tell us how Balin perished, but we haven't the time to read it nor the space to carry it."  
"We can take it," Alex said suddenly, walking over to the book and chanted, "We wish to take this with us, but shrinking it is a must," sprinkling ginger on the cover, the book shrank small enough to fit in Alex's backpack and not take up much space. "Come on," Alex said, putting the book in her backpack.  
As soon as the words left her mouth, the fellowship heard a rolling boom that came from the depths below and made to stone tremble. They sprang to the door in alarm, wrenching it shut while the walls trembled and the booms got louder, along with the sound of many feet. "Leave the east door ajar, I hear nothing from here." Aragon announced.  
"Orcs, and by the sound of it, Uruks and a Cave troll or two," Gandalf told the company.  
There was a great boom and the door quivered, another and a large arm appeared through the door. A crack was heard and the door splintered, another and the door fell. Arrows and Orcs poured out, the Middle- Earthlings, Phoebe and Leo were fighting hand to hand while the witches were busy redirecting the arrows to hit the Orcs that fired them. Eventually, the orcs retreated, letting the fellowship regroup and hurry towards the east exit. They almost made it out when the leader of the Orcs leapt at them and stabbed Frodo with a spear, the Orc and spear flew back, hitting the wall. Aragon picked up Frodo and ran toward the exit. When they exited the room, they saw a set of stairs and started down them immediately. "Go!" Gandalf urged, "I'll catch up!"  
The rest of the fellowship sped on. When they stopped to wait at a landing, Frodo gasped, "I can walk, I'm fine."  
Aragon gingerly put Frodo down and lead him to where Leo was healing other minor injuries. Leo quickly healed Frodo's chest, "Hurry!" Gandalf cried, "We must make haste!"  
The group ran on, running down endless flights of stairs for about an hour. "It's getting hot down here," Cam gasped, she was probably the best off though, due to her vigorous exercise.  
When they reached a huge hall, they noticed that the path from the east was filled with flames. They hurried the fire and down another set of stairs. Two arrows whizzed past the flames and froze in their spots. "Good, the fire has trapped them on the other side," Legolas said, stringing his bow, it suddenly fell slack, "Ai, ai!" He cried, "A Balrog. A Balrog has come."  
A dark figure, streamed with fire raced towards them. "Across the bridge, quickly now!" Boromir cried.  
They all ran across the bridge, turning at the end when they heard Gandalf thunder, "You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass!"  
The fire died and that darkness grew. The bridge crumbled beneath the Balrog, and it fell, but even as it was falling, it's whip curled around Gandalf's foot and dragged him down. "Fly, you fools!" he cried as he fell.  
The remaining fellowship ran out, blindly. They stumbled into daylight. Only stopping once they reached the edge of the woods. "We have no time to grieve, these hills will be swarming with Orcs by night fall and Gandalf's death will be in vain. So press on!" Aragon said, his voice laden with sorrow.  
They started walking towards the woods. "Night is here, we should sleep in the trees to avoid Orcs," Legolas exclaimed.  
"I refuse to sleep in the trees!" Gimili declared.  
"Then dig yourself a hole to sleep in," Legolas told Gimili.  
Alex and Cam stretched their wings and started to fly up as Legolas was climbing the tree, when a voice commanded, "Daro!"  
Legolas dropped back to earth, silently willing the twins to do so as well, they did. When the twins touched down, Alex t-mailed her sister, 'How about we try to actually understand what they're saying?'  
'Which one?' Cam replied.  
'How 'bout, we want to understand these languages foreign, make our lessons quick and not borin'' Alex mentally chanted.  
"We could have shot your company in the dark, the dwarf and hobbits were so loud." A voice said.  
"Your arrows would have stopped in their paths," Legolas replied.  
"The Lady of the Wood would like to see you," a new voice cut in.  
"Then let's go already," Alex told the elves, much to their surprise.  
While Legolas told the fellowship what was going on, the twins were flying around and avoiding the questions of the elves. On the way to Galadrim, Alex was teasing Gimili, who was complaining about having to walk. But it was Gimili who got the last laugh when the twins plummeted to earth at their first sight of Galadrim. At the top of a set of stairs, stood two gorgeous elves. "Welcome to Galadrim," the man greeted.  
When everyone was seated in the dining hall and the long welcome was finished, the man spoke again, "I am Lord Celeborn, and this is Lady Galadriel. I can see that 14 of your fellowship are here, yet Gandalf is not. You have acquired a new companion hence leaving Rivendell, but where is Gandalf, I had wished to speak with him."  
"Alas!" said Aragon, "Gandalf the Gray has fallen into shadow. He remained in Moria and did not escape."  
"Tell us how this great evil happened," Galadriel commanded, her voice clear and musical.  
Aragon recounted everything that had happened between leaving Rivendell and entering Lothlórien. "I shall only tell you that your quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true," Galadriel told the fellowship, "Tonight, you shall sleep here, safe, so go now and sleep."  
That night, everyone got a bath and for the first time in weeks, they felt clean. The fellowship slept on the ground.  
Later, Frodo awoke to see Galadriel standing off in the trees. He walked over to her, but she just kept walking. Frodo noticed Sam walking next to him; after a while, they reached a majestic clearing. "This is the Mirror of Galadriel, if you would like, you may have a look. I do not know what it will show, it shows things that have been, things that are, and things that will be." Galadriel told the two hobbits.  
"I think I'd like a look," Sam announced, walking up to a basin and peering in, he gasped and reeled back. "What have they done to the Shire!" he cried. When Frodo asked, Sam would say no more.  
"I think I shall too have a look," Frodo said, looking into the basin, he too gasped, but did not pull away quite so soon. "Evil, that's what I saw, things of great evil. Common, Sam, let's go back to bed. Thank you, Lady Galadriel," Frodo bowed slightly and walked back towards the rest of the fellowship. Sam fallowed.  
The Next Day  
By the time everyone had gotten up and eaten, it was midday and the group was summoned to see Celeborn and Galadriel. "We wish to bestow you with gifts to aid in your journey, first, rope, cloaks and boats. Also, a healthy supply of lembas." Celeborn told the group.  
Galadriel stepped forward, "Now we have gifts for each one of you," she handed Aragon a magnificent sheath and green stone set in silver. Boromir got a golden belt. Marry and Pippin received silver belts. To Legolas, she gave a bow, and to Gimili she gave three of her hairs. Frodo received a phial containing light from the star Eärendil. Cam and Alex received enchanted satchels of magical stones and an elven spell book. Leo and Piper received interlocking gold and crystal necklaces. Phoebe got a light sword and sheath. Prue got a silver and crystal necklace as well as an elven spell book.  
After the long good-bye and the heart felt thank you, the fellowship finally set out. They traveled by river for several days, using the elven boats. After several days, the fellowship rounded a bend and saw two great stone figures, "Behold the Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings!" Aragon cried, "We shall rest here tonight."  
They pulled ashore and set up camp. After a much welcomed meal, everyone settled down. "Hey, where's Boromir?" Phoebe asked.  
"I think the question is where's Frodo?" Alex responded.  
"Sam, stay here incase they come back, everyone else start looking!" Aragon ordered.  
Everyone dispersed, looking all over for the missing hobbit and man. When Aragon found Boromis, 15 minutes away, he was on his knees. Looking defeated. "I tried to take it from him," Boromir spoke quietly, "Now the Orcs are coming because he put the ring on to escape me!"  
Aragon hastily pulled Boromir to his feet and shook him. 'Girls, Orcs are coming, get everyone here.' He called out. Aragon told Boromir, "Get yourself together! If we die, they have a clear path to Frodo!"  
The two men heard a roar and looked up the see and army of Orcs cresting a hill. They both drew their swords and faced the oncoming army. As they waited for he army to reach them, they saw several of the Orcs fall dead. They looked up to see Cam carrying Gimili, Legolas, and Prue. Alex was carrying Phoebe, Piper and Leo.  
Down at the beach, Sam was waiting and did not see Frodo sneak by and push a boat into the river. By the time Sam noticed that Frodo was there, he was a quarter ways into the river. "Frodo, wait!" Sam cried, running into the river and starting to swim out towards the boat.  
"No, Sam go back, you can't swim!" Frodo called as Sam started sinking.  
'This is it, this is the end,' Sam thought when a hand reached down and grabbed him, pulling him onto a boat. "Of all the confounded nuisances, you are the worst, Sam!" Frodo's voice reached Sam's ears.  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo, that's hard!" said Sam, shivering. "That's hard, trying to go without me and all. If I hadn't guessed right, where would you be?"  
"Sam, I'm going to Mordor," Frodo said.  
"I know that well enough, Mr. Frodo. Of course you are. And I'm coming with you." Sam said, grabbing a paddle and rowing toward the eastern bank, "I don't suppose we shall see them again."  
"We may Sam, we may." Frodo said.  
  
_Here ends the first part of the history of the War of the Ring. The Second part is called The Witches and The Two Towers, since the events recounted in it are dominated by Orthanc, the citadel of Saruman and the fortress of Minas Morgul that guard the secret entrance to Mordor; it tells of the deeds and peril of all the members of the now sundered fellowship, until the coming of the Great Darkness.  
The third part tells of the last defense against the Shadow, and the end of the mission of the Ring bearer in The Witches and The Return of the King._

_ ** The End**_

__

* * *


End file.
